


Unum et Unum

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs and Dean's gonna provide. Too bad he hates himself for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unum et Unum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) @ [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/206450.html?thread=44086642%20-%20t44086642). [](http://kijikun.livejournal.com/profile)[**kijikun**](http://kijikun.livejournal.com/) requested a more schmoopy sequel/fixit!fic which I am diligently working on.

It's hard and it's fast and it's dirty and Dean sort of hates himself for it.

Because Cas had said- Because Cas didn't really have a choice in the matter. Because his fuckin angelic _Pon fucking Farr_ was up or something and finding an angel to do this with was fucking _suicide_. And maybe-

But, no, he's Dean Winchester. He doesn't- can't- want that.

But with Castiel, Angel of the Lord, underneath him, moaning like a whore paid overtime, writhing and gasping and groaning, Dean can't say no. With Cas so far gone he's shaking like a leaf, hair more mussed than Dean's ever seen it, arms and shoulders shaking even as his back arches into every single thrust Dean gives him-

Dean hates himself. He'll probably hate himself more in the morning.

Right now, though, he can't care, because for the first time in his life he's getting exactly what he wants and nobody had to die for it.

When morning comes and Cas is finally calm beneath him, he moves to go.

He isn't surprised that the angel's faster.


End file.
